Template talk:Donquixote Pirates Gallery
Quick Message before you mark this This template was made (or rather, kept) at the request of DP because we may need to have something like this in the near future. Let's keep it so we're ready for it, and so I we don't have to spend all day making it again. 17:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Balanced Template Could you properly explain yourself ‎Staw-Hat Luffy? I do not like playing psychic to understand what you're saying. I reduced the amount of columns used in the template from five to four in order to reduce the empty space in the last two sections. I've also positioned them to the center of the template to properly balance the portraits. MasterDeva (talk) 11:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) You made it awful. 19:07, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Could you please provide some arguments instead of just stating an opinion? MasterDeva (talk) 19:31, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Full of empty cells, four columns while the gallery it pretty big. Those make the template look awful. 19:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Isn't it nice when you use arguments to explain your reasons and support your actions? I would like to see them more often than not. To the discussion at hand now. The current template version (the one you reverted to) contains eight empty cells (blank spaces) while the one version I edited has six. As I said above the only way to properly balance the the last two sections is to reduce the column number to four. That means that the template becomes longer by one line but that ain't an issue. Examples of big templates, are plenty to . This template is not "pretty big" or any close to being big by a long chance and to say that it becomes "awful" just by adding one more line is overdoing it. MasterDeva (talk) 20:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Suit Armies? Should this template divide the members according to which of the "suit" armies they belong to? Or would that be too complicated? Memnarc (talk) 03:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Not quite related, but what's the deal with the current officer order? It's not by when they were introduced, nor by which army they belong to. Was it a decision on the forums? Memnarc (talk) 19:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Monet and Vergo are not former members Monet and Vergo are not former members of the crew (donquixote pirates) even though they where in the marine (Vergo) and with Caesar Clown (Monet) they still where following Doflamingo's orders. And how can Monet be a fromer member whe she was with CC who here is listed as a member. NATAR (talk) 11:22, December 15, 2013 (UTC) They are former members because they are dead. 12:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) If we go with that logic then Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace and Gol D. Roger shouldn't be in the members section of their crew, the same goes for all the other same cases. Your argument makes no sense. NATAR (talk) 14:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Then go ahead and change all the other templates. 14:42, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what is your problem with Vergo and Monet being listed as members.NATAR (talk) 14:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. Monet and Vergo aren't dead. This wiki likes speculation though, so just wait for them to be confirmed alive. 14:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) They are dead, that's why I think they shouldn't be in the "Members" section. Not every gallery template has a "Former members" section, but this one has one, so they should stay there. 14:54, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I think their status as dead or alive doesn't change the fact that they are members of the crew. What will change that is if they are alive and betray Doflamingo or are dismissed by him.NATAR (talk) 15:05, December 17, 2013 (UTC) They can't serve under Dofla if they are dead, but I think we should take this to a forum. 15:28, December 17, 2013 (UTC) If we accept that they are former members because they are dead i think that we must do that for all the other crews not just for this one. I think a forum will help in the decision.NATAR (talk) 15:51, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Natar is right.We should list em as members and then use this † or whatever that forum decides.-- Nah, they're alive, but speculation prevails first here. Anyways, keep them in the former members section as long as the speculation is there. They'll become members again when we see them in the manga as alive. 17:57, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually, put them in the proper sections. With the new rankings revealed, they should stay where they belong. 17:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't think we'll need the former members section after this poll anyways (if the symbol options wins). But what about Law? Where should we put him? We don't know if he was an executive or something else. 18:09, December 17, 2013 (UTC) He can remain as he is now, a "former member". 18:11, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait, is there a reason we aren't separating this by the armies? 15:36, December 18, 2013 (UTC) "They are former members because they are dead." Speculation doesn't count. SeaTerror (talk) 17:27, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, every army should get its own section. If nobody has a problem with it I'll change it. 21:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Bellamy and Caesar Clown They are more as allies'' than ''crew. I will put them in the allies section. NATAR (talk) 11:41, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Look at Caesar's page and Bellamy's talk page. 12:27, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sorry my fault. NATAR (talk) 14:15, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Crocodile During Marineford War, when Doflamingo chops Crocodile's head he says that 'making deals with other people was gonna make him jealous' in an ironic way. This might be interpreted as a former-alliance perhaps? just saying it so it could be considered. Khaliszt (talk) 01:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It's speculation, so even if it might be an okay theory, it isn't confirmable and can't be added. 04:13, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Monet The current templates makes Monet look like she is superior to Pica, Diamante and Trebol, 14:31, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Corazón Vergo and Rosinante were called Corazón while occupying the heart seat, so I contemplate whether or not to add their ex-title to the gallery template.--844996 12:01, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Unknonwn members What's up with this trend to add totally irrelevant unnamed characters to the galleries? I know one of them is called Sanshita, but oddly, no one ever made a page for him. But yeah, aside from the guy that tried to scam Fujitora and the spiky helmet guy who tried to capture Kin'emon, many of those should go. KingCannon (talk) 22:21, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Please create the page of that one, even just as stub. The others should go, we probably need to set some guidelines. That wasn't his name. Sanshita means underling. File_talk:Donquixote_Pirates_Factory_Underling.png Every single one of the new ones should be deleted and just reverted back to the old version of the template. SeaTerror (talk) 23:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Deleted. Kept only the ones who actually played a role. The scammer that explained the Mera Mera situation, the helmet guy who tried to capture Kin'emon and the Factory worker who was overseeing the Dwarves. KingCannon (talk) 16:04, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hierarchy Still the image from the SBS pretty much shows her as one of the Trebol Army officers with Vergo outside the other Elite officers meaning the Heart Seat as the right hand man.Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:30, May 1, 2019 (UTC) "Pretty much"... It's a list of ages that makes no mention of the armies or their organization. Whereas: *Organization hierarchy shown in Chapter 732 lists her as an independent officer. *Organization hierarchy shown in Vol. 75- Vol. 79 introduction pages list her as an independent officer. *Monet's Vivre Card lists her as an independent officer. 14:12, May 1, 2019 (UTC) The way they are grouped from the SBS can mean otherwise and Monet's vivre card just shows there should be transcripts of said cards to end such confusion.Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:29, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Chapters take precedence over SBS. SeaTerror (talk) 18:18, May 1, 2019 (UTC)